Shop, Sanctuary!
by Anna-Tanury
Summary: Saori pede ajuda a Afrodite para arrumar a casa para o Natal. A partir da ida dela à casa do dourado, a história começa de maneira divertida. OOC. POV do Afrodite ele que narra .
1. Apresentação

"_Os cavaleiros estavam de folga após inúmeras batalhas. Todos haviam retornado às suas casas. Como o Natal estava próximo, Saori, a adorável deusa Atena, se esforçava ao máximo para ajeitar tudo em seus mínimos detalhes até antes da festa. Assim como toda mulher, luxo e bom gosto são essenciais para festas de grande pompa, quanto mais quando o objetivo é agradar a todos os seus fiéis cavaleiros, os também convidados de honra. Mesmo com os principais designers à sua disposição, a bela e determinada jovem de cabelo lilás preferiu escolher a dedo alguém para ajudá-la. Esse alguém era ninguém menos, nem mais, que o fabuloso cavaleiro de Peixes: Afrodite. Saori, apressada, tomou o rumo até a Suécia, lugar de origem do encantador rapaz de vinte e dois anos, cuja beleza era maior que a dos oitenta e oito homens que compõe seu exército."_

Afrodite: Hm! Sim, agora sim está melhor. Passe isso a limpo e façamos a história. Aproveite, estou aqui gastando beleza.

Anna-Tanury: Mas... Não era você... (Interrompe).

Afrodite faz sons de pigarro.

Anna-Tanury: ... o Senhor, Oh!, grande mestre que contará às pessoas sobre esse acontecimento?

Afrodite: Descreverei sobre tudo que ocorreu. Mas o "bapho" é quente. Aguardo vocês, leitores, até o próximo capítulo!

**Nota: No próximo capítulo, Afrodite narrará a confusão que houve com ele e Saori para deixar tudo arrumado até a chegada do Natal. A exigência, personalidade e algumas características do cavaleiro de Peixes, as quais não são vistas durante a batalha, será mostradas aqui no próximo Capítulo. Aguardamos vocês lá. **

Anna-Tanury e **Afrodite**

**Nota dois: Cavaleiro dos Zodíaco e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Apenas peguei "emprestado" para criar estórias divertidas sem fins lucrativos e/ou difamatórios.**


	2. A vinda de Saori

**Shop, Sanctuary! **

A vinda de Saori.

Eu estava em casa, lavando roupa (pois a máquina havia quebrado), enquanto as armaduras, levemente polidas, estavam secando em algum lugar da casa que os rapazes inventaram de colocar. Os amigos servem para ajudar, ainda mais cavaleiros que não tem a vida fácil, mas ganham uma graninha extra no final das contas. Mu de Áries, paciência em pessoa, veio deixar as outras armaduras douradas aqui e logo pegou viagem de volta para casa. Agora se perguntem "Por que diabos, Afrodite de Peixes está lavando e polindo?" ou então "Inventaram de lavar as armaduras em pleno inverno natalino?". Então, eu mesmo, Afrodite de carne e osso, respondo: "Dispensei a minha empregada! Aquela mocréia só sabia bisbilhotar a minha vida!". Eu não a perdoarei por isso, no entanto, só não a matei porque ela também é uma das empregadas de Atena. Não seja pelo frio, minha beleza permanecerá intacta até a minha morte.

Ouvi um breve sopro dos ventos baterem nas janelas da casa. Por não ter ficado no Santuário, o ambiente parecia estranho. Porém, o principal não faltava: rosas, por enquanto inofensivas, mas ainda assim rosas cobertas por neve. "Blem". Era a campainha. Eu me dirigi à porta. Mas... Esperem! Eu estava de avental. Não demorou muito para que eu arrancasse aquele monte de pano amarrado no corpo. Poderia ser o carteiro, certo?

- Olá, Afrodite! – A imagem de Atena surgiu defronte a mim, parecendo um pingüim de cabelo lilás.

- A-ah, Saori! Surpresa, huh? – Soltei mais que depressa, mesmo assim com cuidado, meus delicados fios de cabelo azuis.

A minha casa sempre esteve impecável, exceto hoje. Ah, a animação do Natal. Cavaleiro também gosta de festa. Fomos até o sofá, enquanto servi um chocolate quente.

- Bom, cavaleiro... Digo, digo Afrodite! Eu não vim aqui como a Atena, apenas a Saori que busca algumas dicas, conselhos...

- Conselhos? Ah, eu não sou muito bom nisso! No entanto, está mais que na cara que o Julian Solo é melhor que o Seiya, ele até arrumou uma confusão com a Shina, você sabe! – Só me faltava essa, ser conselheiro. Amoroso então! Saori, Saori! Eu fiquei pensando cismado. – Mas...

- Não! Não é isso! – Disse ela toda envergonhadinha debaixo daquela roupa quentinha e plumas. – Na verdade, você bem sabe que todos os anos eu comemoro o Natal com vocês, cavaleiros e amazonas, meus únicos familiares. Esse ano, eu quero mudar um pouco, fazer algo diferente, a começar pela decoração! Por isso te encarrego disso.

- O que? A decoração? Atena... – Saltei do sofá como um lince cominha em direção à presa. – Ah, Zeus! Eu me sinto honrado. Mas... Rá, irá deixar mesmo eu mexer naquela decoração?

- Sim, eu deixarei! E se quiser, pode opinar sobre o cardápio!

Ganhei o ano! Fiquei mais aliviado, afinal de contas, aquela espelunca real precisa mesmo de alguém que entenda do assunto. O _babado _é: por que logo assim, de uma hora para outra? Também, antes tarde do que nunca.

- Olha só. A minha casa está uma bagunça, mas nem se preocupe, está limpinha! – Empurrei a almofada e aconcheguei-me novamente no sofá belga que comprei um dia desses. – Vamos resolver esse assunto quando?

- Hoje? Agora mesmo! Tenho tempo de sobra para resolver isso contigo!

- Ainda não caiu a ficha! Vou mesmo decorar a casa, certo? Há! Eu já volto, vou trocar a roupa.

Quatro minutos depois e eu me arrumei: uma calça preta, a blusa branca com uma gola e o cabelo solto. Exemplo de bom gosto, oras! No entanto, novamente a campainha toca.

- Não! Vamos entrando Shaka, venha! – Era o italiano mais comilão que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Máscara da Morte havia aberto a porta enquanto puxava o cavaleiro de Virgem para dentro da casa.

- Máscara da Morte? – Eu tomei um susto. Eu fiquei semitransparente. As veias mapearam o meu corpo. Porém, o olhar de Atena lançado sobre mim, tirou a transparência, marcando o 'rosa-vergonha' em minha face.

- O que foi? Não posso usar a chave daqui agora? – Perguntou o safado do MDM.

Todos olharam para Afrodite. O cavaleiro de Virgem também, sim senhor! Pensas que ele é um santo ferrenho?

- Atena, me perdoe. – Ele a reverenciou. – Eu não sabia que estava aqui.

Apostaria meu quadro do Picasso que o Shaka tentou avisar. O dourado da sexta casa do Santuário foi de pressa pegar as armaduras já arrumadas, enfrentando o frio do inverno, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Acalme-se Máscara da Morte. Eu não vim aqui como Atena e sim como a Saori, amiga dos cavaleiros.

- Hm, amiga, hein? – O canceriano me fuzilou com o olhar, como se o assunto fosse algo obnóxio. – Então eu vou pegar as armaduras mais... o Shaka que pelo visto se adiantou. Enquanto vocês se divertem. – Eu tive medo daquele sorriso sarcástico da sua face.

- Rum! – Então o ataquei automaticamente nas nádegas com os espinhos das rosas inofensivas. – Isso, vá mesmo. – Nem liguei para os gritos de dor.

Essa situação desagradável não afetou minha beleza sobrenatural. "Agora aguente firme, vamos enfrentar esse friozinho!". Sorri para Saori, sua face estarrecida fazia o ar da graça. Até que ouvi seu comentário.

- Nossa, vocês são bem unidos, hein. Até a chave da casa vocês têm em comum. Isso é bonito.

- Sim, sim. Mas é só para fins emergenciais. – Puxei-a pelos braços e fomos enfrentar toda aquela neve e vento forte juntos até um lugarzinho aqui perto.

**Nota:** _Espero que tenham gostado. E também de que gostem dos próximos capítulos. Fiz de coração essa fanfic. Eu já estava planejando postar algo do tipo faz um tempo, então aproveitei essa chance e criei. _

Anna Tanury.


	3. Final

"_(N/A) Pessoal que tem mania de criticar o pobre Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, (dito cujo) Afrodite de peixes, levo essa 'brincadeira' na esportiva. É claro que na fanfic o jeitinho dele todo especial é o tempero principal do humor. Pois então... Aviso dado, agora curtam o restinho da fic."_

**Shop, Sanctuary!**

Final

- E então, perdeu os pés? – Perguntei à Saori, sem obter resposta. – Ok, ok! – Não era necessária nenhuma resposta após aquele semblante sarcástico advindo da dona de uma 'madeixa cor-de-amaciante' e cheirinho de colônia Baby.

Ao chegar à loja, fiquei encantado com tanta variedade de produtos, objetos de decoração e também por ser um lugar imenso! Eu e Saori caminhamos por uma longa sessão de artigos natalinos, o que se tornou fácil pelo espaço não estar abarrotado de gente. Mas agora, sim, uma Tarefa para Afrodite: mesmo de férias sabe o quanto vida de cavaleiro é uma correria. - Acompanhar a deusa Atena nas compras não é para qualquer um - é só para quem pode (e aguenta)!

- Vamos começar pela mesa, lugar onde todos se sentam e desfrutam de um belo jantar, se sentem confortáveis. Com exceção do nosso querido Aldebaran que pelo tamanho precisa de um trono especial, confortável, resistente. Uma loucura... – A última frase, diminui o tom, para denotar sarcasmo e ela entender. – Também, olha a altura do rapaz, moça! Convenhamos. Ou então, ficarem se admirando por um longo tempo, bastante frenquência. Certo? Admirando...

- Se você, Afrodite, diz, então porque é. – O risinho contido significa que ela só entendeu o sentido real, entrelinhas é cá para nós.

-Ora, Ora, Atena... digo, digo... Saori! Até parece que se esqueceu daquela festa que o Misty estava presente. Ele te fez desfilar sobre um tapete vermelho, e você teve a oportunidade de depois de algumas batalhas, mostrar seu outro lado da moeda. Ou vai dizer que não chamou a mesma pessoa da vez passada para te ajudar com vergonha de vestir aquela mesma roupa... – De fato, ela desfilou com um saco vermelho, gritando "Ho, ho, ho!" e fingindo ser mamãe Noel. Uma cena linda, digna do Oscar de Latão de pior atriz.

- Ah, mas eu fiquei um pouco sem graça! Foi divertido, sim. E quando o Kiki aprontou mais o Seiya, que horror, uma bagunça! – Ela rir agora, mas Tatsume no dia teve de arrumar a bagunça dos dois, a sala estava de cabeça para baixo, e comida misturada se misturou aos presentes, o teto caiu, a pilastra rachou e os demais com cara de "poker face". Linda, maravilhosa! Os queridinhos pensam que a Saori ajuda o Greenpeace, SOS Mata Atlântica, "Vamos economizar energia"? Pura balela! Gente, ela também é gente como a gente, e gasta para manter o cabelo bonito, a pele de Renew, desgastada com as preocupações, com os chifres alheios. Mas ela tem um bom coração. E depois dos dias de guerra, a mulherada continua na luta dos reparos.

- Afrodite... Para que serve isso aqui, hein? – Na sua frente, uma pilha de latinhas de enfeites natalinos. Saori foi até delicada ao retirar mas, não, não foi dessa vez. – É tão bonitinho, né?_, e caiu._

Antes pausa para a recapitulação. Produção! Uma pena... Burrinha feito a porta. Um amor! Larguei tudo e fui puxá-la do meio das latas. Um minuto de depressão, por favor, e vamos raciocinar como ela conseguiu realizar essa proeza ímpar. As latas caiam e ela tentava "nadar" no chão, e nadava... e gritava por Seiya, sendo eu seu único ajudante. Nessa hora eu engoli seco, porque me lembrei a tempo de que ali estava a Athena em perigo. Ah, mas uma pipoquinha e uma poltrona para ver o circo pegar fogo, mãe...

- Afrodite!

- Perdoe o atraso! Chamou tanto pelo Seiya que me senti desonrado a te ajudar. Quem sabe, ele não poderia está por ai... esperando ouvir seu chamado ou... É! O Julian Solo era mais apresentável.

- Como...? Do que estamos falando? – O vestido amassado levou alguns tapinhas para ficar menos sujo.

- Preferia o tempo que o Julian Solo não saia dos seus pensamentos... Mesmo tendo te aprisionado...

- Não seja tão machista! Ele me manteve em cárcere... e ainda queria que eu casasse com ele? Se bem que era mais jeitoso com as palavras.

- Está vendo como se descobrem os podres?

- Olha, tem aquele enfeite ali. – Apontou, virando tão abruptamente que quase cai. Peguei-a pela cintura.

- Cuidado mocinha! Vamos fazer o seguinte. – Ajudando com que ela ficasse sentada no carrinho, tranqüilizava a mim e ao dono do espaço e seus funcionários, que organizaram a bagunça anterior.

xXx

Os carrinhos estavam lotados, ao todo três. Havia enfeites, para mesa, guirlandas, pisca-pisca, Saori e alguns "agrados" extras. Acostumei-me com rosas venenosas e seus espinhos, correr noite e dia em busca do maldito que cometeu crimes, após uma bebedeira ter ser acordado por algum intruso na minha casa, após todos os cavaleiros serem derrotados pela própria ressaca... mas fazer compras com a Senhorita Saori destrói qualquer ser. A loja fica pequena quando ela chega, tudo é retirado do lugar. Tudo!

- Afrodite, ligarei para virem buscar os enfeites e levar para a mansão da família. Com tanta bagagem, pouparei seus esforços.

- Certo, Senhorita. Agora vamos... ou prefere ficar no carrinho e ser empurrada? – Oh, mas ela foi bondosa, penso.

- Aceito o convite! Gostaria de descansar um pouquinho mais. Esse frio está me matando, ainda vou enfrentar uma tempestade lá fora. Um pouco de férias...

Alguns montes de palavras, algumas desculpas, a bunda colada no carrinho e vamos que vamos! Eu empurrando-a no carrinho, ela (des)arrumando metade das compras já pagas. Ela não já havia visto antes? Para quê, produção?! No final deu tudo certo, os homens de terno (seguranças particulares que não são vistos no cotidiano, recentemente contratados) ajudaram na escolta. A partir daí só alegria: voltamos para minha casa, e eu já me acostumava em mantê-la hóspede. Em casa, meio quilo de neve acompanhava cada bota, o corpo pesava, a cabeça girava, a nuca doía e a Saorinha falava "Que frio!".

Basicamente cada um se dispersou depois dali. Havia chocolate quente numa garrafa térmica remendada, a Saori deve ter reaquecido e secado como faria num Oasis. Adiantaria a hora do "chá", se ainda sobrasse vodka para esquentar o peito e espantar tudo que é ruim de perto da gente. Ou quase tudo. Resolvi então tentar fazer algo comestível, já que o dom para cozinhar não foi concedido a mim. O problema de ter um cabelo longo e cheio é toda hora ele se intrometer onde não é chamado, incomodando e até mesmo pegando fogo, como da última vez que tentei fritar um pastel. Dessa vez apenas o ovo estourou no microondas, sorte. Faria um convite para comermos algo ali num lugar, uma besteira para forrar o estômago, mas ela iria recusar por justa causa ou iria mandar que comprasse sozinho. O jeito foi arrumar umas raspas de sorvete com waffles, um chá para acalmá-la e a última pizza do congelador.

- Afrodite, por que vocês estão lavando nesse frio a armadura de vocês? O Sol quase não chega às casas? E para quê lavar as roupas, nem estão assim tão sujas!

- Na verdade estavam bem sujas sim, e é desconfortável depois de uma missão sangrenta, não cuidar dos utensílios. Quanto as roupas, fazemos o que podemos. E minha casa atual é perto da próxima missão. Não sei se o Senhor Mestre do Santuário informou a Senhorita, mas Athena nossa missão será um tanto quanto desgastante e tudo deverá ficar limpo!

- Sério? Não estou lembrada...

- É Natal, boba... Elas vão ficar guardadas enquanto alguns cavaleiros revezam as férias. É o costume. Férias... – Os olhos brilharam. Na verdade não é féria, nem folga, e sim uma licença temporária para descobrir outras terras. Da no mesmo. – Fora os chifres do Aldebaran que foram quebrados por Seiya. Falando em Armadura, por que não arrisca trocar seu vestido branco por algo diferente? Algo tão Saori quanto o vestido branco, mas menos Saori que o dia-a-dia. Você me entendeu?

- Não...

- Não de não gostou da ideia ou não de entendeu?

- Não de... Isso ai mesmo que você disse.

**xXx**

Saori havia cochilado no sofá, enquanto um programa de comédias passava na TV em HD. Peguei-a nos braços, um pouco mais pesada por conta da comilança (e ficará um pouquinho depois do Ano Novo). Emprestei-lhe meu quarto, e para minha surpresa ela ronca muito alto, e isso não é sexy para uma dama. Fazer o quê? Eu soube através de um boato, que o Seiya foi ficar de guarda no palácio mais seus amigos, enquanto a Senhorita Kido tirava um cochilo... Ninguém conseguiu dormir além dela. Agora eu sei que esse boato tem lá suas verdades, sinto isso na pele.

Já era tarde da noite quando passei pelo corredor em direção (novamente) à cozinha. Havia escutado algo além de meus passos. Mas eu já sabia quem era. E para bom grado, não usou novamente a chave, deveria está chapado o suficiente para empurrar o vidro da janela e conseguir abrir a porta dos fundos. Ali estava, em frente à geladeira, um dos mais comilões que eu já vi. Provavelmente bêbado, pois era possível era a garrafa em suas mãos com metade da vodka já consumida. Máscara da Morte ainda pegou um Sanduíche e encheu de salame, um salame caro que eu havia guardado para consumir quando viajasse e levasse para a festa como um dos pratos. Fiquei ali observando, depois me escondi na sala. O caranguejo infame sacou a vuvuzela perto da mesa e fez um malabarismo até meu quarto, com aquele sorrisinho truculento.

- Ah, miserável você vai pagar pelo que me fez! Zorra, como você ronca Afrodite, e ainda usa essa peruca para dormir. Seu desenfreado, escute meu som! – MDM ia soprar a vuvuzela e fazer o maior estrondo que Saori ouviria na vida (além do próprio ronco). O canceriano me olhou de relance. – Mas, hein? Dois Afrodites? Eita essa vodka não está fazendo bem à visão como o comerciante disse.

- Se eu fosse você deixaria essa corneta onde está.

- Vru-bru-bru..Éla! Não xingue a bixinha. – Foi o que eu entendi.

- Saia daqui, antes que a Atena acorde.

- Mas A...

- Veio aqui quantas vezes pegar minhas bebidas? Hoje pela tarde não consegui ver nada que preste para oferecê-la.

- Ah... Aldebaran e Shura...

- Se recomponha cavaleiro! Não esqueça que a deusa Atena está aqui.

- Ha, ha, ha! Roncando...

- Rosas...

- Estou indo... a vodka fica comigo. Hi, hi, hi! – Correu e cambaleou por entre os móveis.

- Anestesiado do frio, e da vergonha. Já disse para ele não se misturar naquela taverna. Shura, Aiolia e Milo aguentam litros de porre. Ele não. – Falei baixinho enquanto saia do quarto.

No outro dia Saori teve de ir embora, e eu parti para a casa de Peixes, regulamentar tudo antes de organizar as viagens e passaportes. Provavelmente, a madame me ligará de última hora pedindo conselhos restantes. E depois diz que vida de cavaleiro é fácil.

Fim.

_N/A: Oba, mais uma história concluída. Agora quebrando um pouco dessa normalidade e deixando o ponto de vista do Afrodite. Gostei de escrever usando ele. Eu repasso os links através de e-mails pessoais, algumas amizades lêem ainda antes de eu passá-las para o computador. Agradeço aos comentários, mesmo que a primeira pessoa a comentar aqui no site tenha sido _Mahorin_** (muito obrigada!)**__. Espero que seja o primeiro de muitos aqui. Qualquer crítica, dúvida, responderei assim que puder já que retomei as atividades._

_Anna Tanury_


End file.
